Turning Point
by isabellaelisa
Summary: Catherine needs to change something in her life and Steve knows that. When they talk, Steve knows that something strange is going on.


**06:00 AM – McGarrett's house**

Steve walks in home with his sleeping son in his arms. That morning he decided that was a perfect time to go for a walk with little John. He loved being with his child and he knew that Catherine was dying for some sleep. He goes upstairs and enters in his son's room. He gives a kiss in John's head and puts him in the crib. He is now very calm. Apparently a walk with his dad was the best way to calm him down.

"Now that you're good I'm going to check up your mommy"

Before leaving John's bedroom he looks at him and sees that his son is sleeping.

 **Steve´s and Cath's Bedroom**

Everything is quiet so he knows that probably his wife is sleeping deeply. He walks in to their bedroom and he stares at Catherine. She is peacefully sleeping, just like their son. He takes off his shoes and slowly sits in their bed.

In the last months she stays at home to take care of their son. Since she had come back for good, with no more trips, to only God knows where, she had never left the island. And that's when he decided to, finally, ask her to marry him. The best decision he ever made. Since about two years ago, Catherine doesn't have a full time job. Of course she had helped Five-O, but he knew that she needed to do something. She needed to have her own things. Damn! In part, this was one of the reasons that made her go away for some time. Maybe they have to talk about what she wants to do.

Catherine slowly wakes up. She looks at Steve who is deeply concentrated in something. He was thinking so hard that he didn't notice that she is awake.

"Steve... Are you ok?"

He hears his wife's voice. And suddenly turns to her. He lost the track on time while thinking about her and about their life. Maybe it's a conversation to have sometime soon. But not now.

"Hey..."

"Steve, everything is ok?"

"Yeah... Yeah I was just thinking about something... So did you get some rest?"

He leans over to her.

Catherine is smiling.

"In fact, I did. Our son is asleep?"

He nuzzles her neck.

"Yeah... He is very asleep... And I told him I would check up on you"

"Oh... This is your way to check up on me?" She closes her eyes while he nips her earlobe.

"This is just the beginning"

Catherine is moaning. It's been sometime since they had been like this. Of course, sex has been there, but somehow she needed some of this.

"Steve... You're sure we have time?"

"Yes, we have, babe"

He is now over her, and he starts to take off her shirt. He kisses her bare shoulders.

"Oh God, Steve... I hope you're right"

He answers between kisses.

"I have ever mislead you?"

She takes off his shirt.

"Never, honey... Never."

Suddenly, she rolls them over. Her hands run every part of his body.

"Cath..."

"Let me compensate you for never mislead me"

He chuckles.

"You have my permission, Lieutenant"

 **07:45 AM Steve´s and Cath's Bedroom**

She is resting her head on his shoulder while he wears content smile, enjoying her closeness.

"I missed this mornings..." She says.

"Me too... God! This is so good..."

"Yes it was, commander."

"You were amazing..."

"Amazing? Well I didn't do all the work alone"

"Oh you didn't, but you did some things... Man..."

Looking at his face, she starts laughing.

"Oh... You are so happy"

He smiles without opening his eyes.

"Yes, I am..."

She raises and puts her hand on his face. She is closing the gap between them, leaning for a passionate kiss.

"You have that face on that makes me want to keep you all for myself"

"You have me all for yourself"

"Oh Commander... Very good answer"

She initiates another kiss when they hear the crying over the baby monitor.

They smile to each other. Steve looks at the clock on the table.

"Well, he gave us some time. We have to thank him..."

She laughs while she gets off the bed.

"You're right. Our son is awesome!"

"How could him not to be? He has the best mommy" He says while watches her dress one of his shirts, looking for some shorts.

"And he has the best daddy. Get some rest. I'll go get him"

"Thanks, Cath"

When she is reaching the door he says:

"Love you, Rollins"

She answers him while she is closing the door.

"It's Mrs. McGarrett now... And I love you too"

He laughs at that. She is just saying that to teasing him and it feels so good.

 **08:30 AM - John's Bedroom**

"Don't smile at me like that. It makes you irresistible. And I have to eat your feet... Oh... You're just as goofy as your daddy"

"Having fun with our boy?"

Catherine turns her head towards the door. Steve is there looking at her while she is changing their son.

Smiling she says: "Oh, look John... Your daddy has been watching us... Like I haven't noticed..."

He enters the room and gets closer to them. He reaches her waist from behind and he rests his head on her shoulder.

"Really? And I thought I was being silent... I have to work my maneuvers..."

He sighs.

"I'm just happy"

Catherine looks at him.

"You are so softie"

He snorts at her teasing and just enjoys the moment, seeing the attentive mother Cath has become. Once everything is settled, they go downstairs for breakfast.

 **09:00 AM - McGarrett's Kitchen**

"You have the day off, Steve? You're so relaxed..."

Smirking he says.

"You know the reason I'm so relaxed"

She laughs at his answer. More seriously he continues.

"I have to be at the office to do some paperwork. Besides that, I have a meeting with the governor."

"Something happened?"

"Well, we could use some help... Mostly because of the intel. Kono is on mother leave, so... you know..."

"Oh... You will get a new member?"

"Well, I was thinking, maybe you could get the job?"

She stares at him. John is almost one year old and she had thought about what she will do next. She loves being a mother, but she knew that she needed a job. And, apparently so did Steve. He knew her well.

"Catherine, I'm just suggesting that. I didn't talk about that with anyone. Not even with Danny"

The irrational fear takes her over.

"I don't know Steve."

He gets her hesitation. Something is freaking her out and now he is worried.

"What's the matter, Catherine? It's just an idea... You don't have to accept that now... just think about that..."

She gets up from the table in such a hurry that he thinks that she will disappear. Instead, she turns her back to him and goes for the sink and starts washing some dishes.

"Ok... I take that as a negative answer... Look I don't want to push you, but could you, at least talk to me?"

She stops her actions. She knows that he deserves an honest explanation from her and she must have the courage to tell him why she cannot go to Five 0 in a full time. When she turns to him, his phone starts ringing. He looks at it and sees that is the governor. He stares at her. Now that he is feeling that she will start talking to him they have to be interrupted.

"I'm sorry. But I have to take this"

"Yeah..."

He answers his phone and she knows that they don't have time for talking. He has a new case. He hangs up the phone and puts it in his pocket.

"I've got to go, I'm sorry, but I..."

Interrupting him, she says.

"I know. You've got a case"

"Sorry, about the bad timing. But I want to finish this conversation. I want to know what is happening"

She gets closer to him and reaches his face, giving him a kiss in the cheek.

"We will finish this. Don't worry"

He nods and goes to the bedroom and grabs his gun. He returns to the kitchen and leaves a kiss in his son forehead.

"I'll call you"

"It's ok. Be careful!"

 **10:00 AM – Crime Scene**

"So it appears that this murder was a revenge?" Danny asks Chin.

"Yeah. We have to go to the Headquarters and see what this guy was doing."

"You're right. Let's go. See you there"

They are heading to the Camaro. Danny knows that something is bothering Steve. He's been less talkative than the usual. Maybe it is a good time to know what's going on.

"So, you have that face on... What happened?"

Steve looks at Danny.

"Here we go again... What face are you talking about?"

"That one... That face that you had as that time when Catherine was in the last week of pregnancy and refused to be at home resting. It seemed that you were going to have a stroke... Just like now."

"Hey, she was nine months pregnant and was going everywhere alone. I was worried, alright?"

"See? Right there. You are worried. You have that worried face on."

They were getting in the car. Steve knows that Danny won't let it go.

"Yes. I'm worried. It's Cath"

Danny accommodates himself in the passenger's seat and encourages Steve to continue.

"Ok. What's the matter?"

Steve starts the car and takes some time to answer Danny.

"I offered her the opportunity to come back and work permanently with us..."

He looks at Danny that's giving him a disbelieving look.

"What, Danny? Kono is on mother leave and you know we need some help. We've talk about this."

"Ok. Don't get me wrong. You know I love Catherine, but you need to think more about things"

"What the hell are you talking about, Danny?"

"Look, don't be mad at me... well, whatever. If you want to be mad, be mad. Steve, deeply you know you offered this to her because you have afraid that she will be unhappy if she don't have a job. A purpose. And she will go away like she did before. But, hey! Everything is different now. You two are married and have a son together. She won't be away. Relax man."

Steve is silent with what Danny had just said. Alright, maybe, deeply, he was afraid of that, but he doesn't even think about that anymore. He knows that now the things are different, very far away from some years ago, when they were separated.

"Yeah... Things are different now... I have no doubt that she won't leave me. I trust in her... But what I really want is for her to be happy, you know? I thought I was helping, but this morning when I proposed this she freaked out."

"Catherine freaked out? She doesn't scare..."

"Yeah, that's exactly because of that that I'm worried"

Looking at his partner, Danny says:

"You know, maybe it's a good idea for me to take my godson to the night? I miss being with him... And Grace misses her cousin to. What do you think? This could be a good way for the two of you have some time to talk about things..."

Steve arrives to HQ and stops the car.

"Thanks Danny. When the case is closed, we can do that"

Getting out of the car, Danny says: "You're welcome... Hopefully, this case will be resolved quickly and we can go home and you'll stop having that face on"

"Danny... It's just my face! I don't have a face"

"Yeah... Only you believe in that"

They head inside, hoping that this would be an easy day.

 **04:00 AM – McGarrett's House**

Unfortunately, the case wasn't so easy. It is late, but they managed to end the investigation. Steve barely spoken with Catherine during all day and he knew that she would be asleep by now. Of course with the course of the events, Steve couldn't accept take Danny's offer. That was still up, but only for next the afternoon. He reaches his bedroom and sees that Catherine is deeply asleep. He goes to his son's bedroom and gives Jon a kiss on John's head, making sure he is alright.

Finally, he falls in his bed, making sure he doesn't wake Cath. He is deep bone tired but he can't get out her reaction out of his head. At some point his tiredness takes over him and he is able to fall asleep.

 **09:00 AM – McGarrett's House**

Catherine is already in the kitchen with her son. Her routine is normal, but, after her last conversation with Steve in yesterday morning, she repeated what she should say to him. Of course, the truth... But this was hard for her. It was hard to admit that she feared that she couldn't be in the field anymore. She was frightened that she couldn't be a good teammate... A person who everyone can count on, that would be there no matter what, and more importantly, able to pull the trigger whenever it would be necessary. She can't see herself in that role anymore. She liked the intel work. More than that she loved to help, but definitely, she doesn't know what she would love to do. What a job she could have. But she knew that she has to do something. She can't complete that void with her son. No she wants to continue to have a job. She wants to continue being an independent woman having a family... She just doesn't have a clue how to do that.

A noise came from behind her. Little John has dropped his toy. She looks at her son who is very smiling wiggling his hands in the air. She smiles. He is, definitely, the best thing that happen in her life. He and Steve.

"Everything is going to be fine", she adds as an afterthought.

 **10:00AM – Steve's and Cath's Bedroom**

Steve is stirring from his sleep. He put his hand on the half bed and feels it empty. Catherine isn't there, so it must be late. He turns and looks at the watch in the table. It's late. At least for him. He wants to talk with Catherine but he has to be at the office in an hour.

He hears a noise and the door is opening. He sees Cath holding their son.

"Hey... Did I wake you up?"

He smiles at the sight that is in front of him: his wife and his son.

"No... It's ok. You didn't wake me up"

Jon is smiling wanting to get out of his mother's arms seeming very happy to see his dad.

"Good... Because I think that this little sailor wants to hang out with his dad" She says, while goes to bed, handing John to Steve who is already sit on the bed.

"I would be sad if he didn't want to. Hey there, little sailor."

Catherine enjoys seeing Steve so relaxed with John.

"Stay there. I'll bring some breakfast."

Steve smiles at her.

"Thanks"

Sooner than he expected, Catherine is back in the room with a tray with food, bread and a cup of coffee. John is in Steve chest trying to crawl him up. He laughs at his son's attempt. Catherine sits in front of them and tickles his son.

"You two look so beautiful"

She looks at Steve straight into his eyes. They both know they have to talk. And maybe this is a good time.

"Steve... I know we have to talk... And... About your question... uh"

Steve is looking at her very attentively. He doesn't want to interrupt her.

"I would love to work with you guys. But I can't"

"Alright... I just want to know why..."

"I... Steve I'm afraid I can't be on the field anymore"

Steve changes and puts John on the bed. The baby is almost asleep. Steve takes Catherine's hand, hoping this would be an encouragement for her to continue to opening up to him.

"Look, after everything that happened with Billy, Chin, You... I don't have the same confidence I used to have... I know that I have been at the house, with no training, because of the baby, since I come back. But I've realized in the last months that I don't want to be in that point again... In that point where I have someone's life in my hands... A point where the line between life and death is to thin, you know?"

Steve speaks for the first time.

"But, I know you Cath... I know you want to have a job..."

"I do... But not doing that anymore"

"I thought I was helping you by offer you that. I just want for you to be happy"

A tear escapes and is rolling down her face.

"You know... There's one thing I've learned from the time that I was in the Afghanistan, in addition to being a real fool and that I missed you… I liked to teach"

"Really?"

"Yeah... It's good to teach, you know? It's a noble job"

He smiles. He feels someone pulling the sheet and is John. He grabs him and says:

"See, John... It seems that your mother wants to be a teacher... A badass teacher"

He laughs same as Catherine.

"A badass?"

"Seriously? With all of your skills? I wouldn't want to be your student. You can be very intimidating when you are mad"

"So, you don't think is a nonsense?"

He looks back at her.

"What? No. It's a legitimate decision. As I told you, I only offered you that job because I hadn't no clue that you were thinking Like that. I must say I freaked out from your reaction yesterday..."

"I know... And I'm sorry... I should have told you."

"It's ok, Cath. Although I think that you have nothing to be afraid of. You were an awesome navy officer back then. And you've helped us a lot with your knowledge."

She sighs.

"Look, I know what you're saying. But I need a change. And besides that, I can help you guys, whenever you need. You know that. I won't go anywhere"

He smiles softly at her compromise.

"I know, Cath. I don't doubt that. If teaching makes you happy I'll be your number one supporter. Me and this little guy"

She smiles. Steve is the best man she has ever been.

"I love you, you know?"

He bents and gives her a kiss.

"I love you too"

They smile to each other and realize that their son is almost asleep.

"Maybe I should put him in the crib while you eat something"

"Yeah... John will appreciate"

Catherine carefully grabs their son, trying not to agitate him. It took just some minutes for John falling asleep.

She came back to their room, when sees Steve appreciating every single bite of his apple.

"Thanks, Cath... For bringing me something to eat. Danny just texted saying that we could meet at the office only after lunch. We have to wait for some reports."

Catherine goes to his side and plays with his hair.

"So you want to sleep a little more? I could think of something to do for lunch"

"Hum... I like that..."

"But... I have a question... You wouldn't be my student? Man, now that I was thinking we could play a new fantasy, you know?"

He stops eating his apple and looks at her with a stunned look without saying a word and she is still playing with his hair.

With a promising look she continues.

"I was thinking we could play a new story... Teacher and student, you know what I mean?"

He puts the tray on the floor and grabs Catherine by her waist. She lands on his lap and kisses her passionately.

"A new fantasy?"

"Uh uh..." It's all that she can say right now.

"I like the way you're talking... So I can be a bad student..."

He is opening her blouse and feels her trembling against him. She breathes heavily.

"So what you'll do, Miss McGarrett?"

He latches his mouth on her shoulder.

"You're a bad boy" She manages to say while he is opening her bra leaving tiny kisses to her chest while she grabs his hair.

"I am... I'll be grounded?" he says in a husky voice.

"Oh... yeah... You're... grounded..."

She shudders when she feels his hand on her thigh.

Whispering he says. "Forget the lunch"

"Lunch? Oh yeah..." She whispers. That was forgotten since she is in his arms. Where she belongs, that she's sure.


End file.
